Patent literature 1 discloses a non-contact power supply system that recovers an electromagnetic field (leakage magnetic flux) that is wasted without being used to supply power during non-contact power supply as the power and makes it possible to effectively use the power. The non-contact power supply system includes: a power supplying coil disposed on a ground side; and a power receiving coil mounted on a movable body and configured to receive power supplied from the power supplying coil in a non-contact manner, wherein a recovery coil is further provided in the vicinity of a space between the power supplying coil and the power receiving coil such that a winding surface thereof intersects leakage magnetic flux occurring when the power is supplied from the power supplying coil to the power receiving coil. A moving mechanism for moving the recovery coil is provided to displace the recovery coil from a state in which the recovery coil lies above or on the ground or is retracted in the ground to a state in which the recovery coil stands up in the vicinity of the space.